Trapped in a Dream
by JMolover13
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: Regina discovers that her mother never guessed Rumplstiltskin's name and that the Dark One has owned her since birth. Can Emma and Belle convince him to free Regina or will his hatred of the Queen for imprisoning Belle be too much for him to over look? Swan Queen, Rumpbelle


They had been back in fairytale land for a little over a year. Rumple wanted to make sure Regina was good and comfortable before he made his move. He used his time wisely. He thought of the many different prisons he could keep her in. He decided since Belle was kept underground, that Regina would be kept so far above that she would never be able to get down… especially since he was going to take her powers.

Taking her powers would be a very painful process… for her. He intended for her to live a life of pain since he lived one for over 28 years. He decided to take her in the best way imaginable. He waited until she was asleep, dreaming…ever so…_peacefully_… something she had done since they all came back, since she was crowned a princess again… that would have pleased her mother too much. But she wasn't here either. She was gone and she left Rumple with something that was always his to begin with. Granted, Regina didn't know.. She was never going to know really, he would just manipulate her into making the decisions he wanted anyways… but now she was going to know.

He dove into her dream. He locked her into her dream state and he trapped her first there in the dream world. He began placing these dark, eerie walls that coned over and met each other at the top. As soon as the trap was beginning set, her mind started turning dark like her heart once had been… back when she was useful. He heard her scream out for Emma… her _true love_. He supposed that was true.

It was remarkable that these women could be together in the same damn dream. He saw Regina turn around and start running towards the last opening that he had yet to set. He then began shutting her in immediately. Something stopped him though… something was somehow literally putting themselves between his trap wall and the ground of the dream. It was none other than the savior herself..doing what she does best.

Regina was so close to get to the wall. Rumple had to do something… so… he simply grabbed Emma's ankles and yanked as hard as he could…bare in mind, in this particular dream, he was growing stronger and stronger. Emma flew backward, effectively ridding Rumple of the kink in his plan. The last thing Regina saw was Emma's frightened face and that golden head of hair.

Now that he had Regina to himself he came out into the clearing of these dark and dangerous woods she had let her mind slip to.

"Rumple?"

"Hello, dearie."

"What are you… why are you doing this? What have I ever done that I haven't made up for?"

Rumple was in her face in a blink of an eye. He held her throat in his hands, "You took my Belle from me! You imprisoned her for 28 years!"

"I gave her back!" Regina cried. "I finally understood!"

"Then… in 28 years, I shall give you back… if I feel like it. If I'm done with you…" He walked from her a few feet, then turned around, "After all, I'm already going to have your powers… you'll literally be a pesky speck of dust as far as I'm concerned…" He shrugged and considered his options, "I mean… you are mine… even with your powers, there's nothing you can do."

"My heart belongs to Emma… If I belong to anybody it's her! It sure as hell isn't you!"

Rumple stopped and stared at her a moment, "Oh, that's where you're wrong, dearie… You are mine." He snapped his fingers.

Suddenly they were sitting on a bench in the middle of the field looking at a projector screen made of wood and bed sheet. With another snap of his fingers the 'movie' began playing. It was her as a young child… 1, maybe 2 at most. Her mother had hidden her away from the man that came calling on their door… but she saw him. She saw that it was Rumple. Her mother was never able to guess his name, and so a contract was struck. He would ensure her, her arch nemesis' powers so long as she gave up the child without a fight when Rumple felt he needed it. They saw the contract, and the saw the last couple lines: The graciousness that Rumplestilskin is giving Cora, Lady of the Millers by letting her raise her daughter, does not deter that the girl, Regina, belongs to him. She will always and forever belong to him and if sought out, will abide him.

Regina sat still on the bench. She felt like her heart was being ripped from her body. She sat up, finally able to feel consciousness and reached for Emma. Only she found no one to her left. She looked to the side of the bed and realized she was not in her room. She looked to the window, then stood up and walked over… She could see nothing. She had no idea where she was and she had an idea that her powers did not work here.

"Hello, Dearie." She heard his voice.

"Rumplestilskin."

"The one and only!" He had that disgusting chuckle in his voice.

"Rumple! I gave her back! Please don't do this to Emma!"

"Don't do this to Emma! Please don't do this to Emma?" Rumple jumped from left to right, "How quaint… because Emma is all you care about in this. Gods, Regina why don't you beg for real! Tell me really who not to do this to." When Regina didn't answer he was in her face again, pushing her into the wall, "TELL ME!"

"Please don't do this to me.." She barely got it out.

~0~0~

"DON'T YOU SEE! DON'T YOU SEE WHAT HE'S DOING TO HER!" Emma screamed at Belle as they watched through Belle's mirror.

Belle did not believe Emma for a second when she told her. But once she took the mirror he gave her and said, "Show me Rumple." She couldn't not see the man he had once again become.

He had fully drained Regina of her magic and was torturing her like only he…and maybe Emma knew would be the worst kind of torture for her. He knew exactly what he was doing… He was rewarding her for saying things only her evil self would say and punishing the good that broke out when the curse did. He was making her evil again punishment by punishment… and it had only been a week and a half.

"He's torturing her! We have to make him stop! Please!" Emma was on her knees, crying because she wanted Regina to feel no more pain… she had promised Regina that she wouldn't feel anymore pain. She slumped forward, "I promised her she wouldn't…" She barely got through a sob.

"No, Emma, of course! I will do everything I can to make him release her."

~0~0~

Rumple came back to his mansion. Back to his Belle. He kissed her as if he'd been on a business trip gone wrong and that was the only place he wanted to be. "Where did you really go?" Belle asked once the kiss was over.

"I told you… I had some business to attend to… it didn't concern you…"

"It concerns me when a Princess of a neighboring kingdom is kidnapped… It concerns me when it's you that was behind the whole thing." Belle pushed away from him, "Now, I will only ask you once more, Rumple… Where did you really go?"

Rumple looked at her in shock, "How did you…?"

"I asked the mirror." Belle crossed her arms, "I missed you… and then I saw… I saw you… I saw what you were doing…"

"We didn't do anything… Belle!" Rumple started.

"I saw you torturing her."

"What are you talking about? The woman is well fed and there's not a bruise on her."

"I love you, Rumple…. But I can't be with a man that does that to someone."

She walked from him a few feet and Rumple started after her but was crushed to the floor under a falling objec—Emma Swan. Belle had been waiting in this particular room because it was one of the darkest and it had the perfect heighted ceiling.

Emma had called the good fairies and they made a net that would trap Rumple and all his power as long as it was dropped on him. Well, Belle and Emma couldn't rig the net to fall… Rumple would see the rig and strings immediately.. he knows every inch of his house… But what the could do..and what they did do was get Emma up on one of the support beams and she would throw it down before jumping… But to Emma, something just felt too good as she had the idea to land on top of the man that kidnapped her one true love… So she made sure it dropped alright.

Emma squirmed around until Rumple was completely covered and pinned down. Rumple obviously tried to use magic to free himself.

"Oh no, Rumple, you're not going anywhere under here…" Emma looked at him through the netting, "Here's what's going to happen, you're going to let Regina go, you're going to free her… and I'll consider not having your head brought to me on a platter…."

"And if you refuse, dear Rumple, I will make sure that Emma gets her princess back, and I will make sure it is _you_ stuck in your cage again…"

"No!" Rumple started moving around, squirming to get free. "Belle! No!"

"I'm sorry Rumple, I really am, but right now, you are just the dark one… I don't see the man I love anywhere… they are two separate beings you and he… I can love him… I can't love… this beast."

"I did this for you!" He cried.

"I don't want it done for me!" She stared at him, "I don't want you to seek revenge. I don't want Regina trapped for however long I was… I don't want it… The only thing I want…. The only thing I've ever wanted… was you."

Rumple looked up at her… he felt the feelings he once did again… he felt him giving up his powers once more. He shook his head and cried out in anger.

"Whoa… what the hell was that… you started to look normal again…"

"That is him showing me he loves me… when he starts to turn human again. He just doesn't have the will to live without the power…" Belle explained.

"No, Belle… I have to have the power to get Regina back."

"Regina?" Emma looked at him.

Rumple gave her a look, "Yes… now if you please…"

"Why should I trust you?"

"It's your only option, dearie…"

~0~0~

After the biggest risk Emma ever took in her life, Regina had been returned to her. Rumple tried to give her even more power back, but Regina just wanted enough to not have to do chores or daily boring tasks. She was returned unharmed, and even though the torture was all mental… she showed no signs of actually being affected from it. Regina told her later that it was because she thought of her and only her.

Rumple didn't lie. He let love take him over after he was done retrieving the brunette princess. He and Belle were to be married.

Regina had one other thing she had needed to tell Emma before she was kidnapped…. Another reason nothing phased her while Rumple did his 'dark one' thing, was the knowledge that he could never take all of the magic inside her because there was one thing so pure and innocent about her that contained this powerful magic, one thing made purely from love and magic that it could never leave her. She pulled Emma close as they spent their first night together after the incident, "Emma…?" Emma looked into her deep brown orbs, "We're expecting…"


End file.
